makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Stocking Rose vs. John/Raven
Raven appears as a secret playable character in Stocking Rose vs. John. She can be unlocked by completing Arcade Mode with Starfire on the Normal difficulty. Background Story Opening When Orochi was freed by Frieza, Raven, not only senses Orochi's power, but also her father's power as they both want to destroy and inslave earth. So she go after Orochi to stop him, but her evil soul is manifesting her power, so she must hurry up before its too late. Ending After Orochi was defeated, Raven's evil soul is starting to manifesting her powers, as she can't stop Trigon from destroying, she uses the last bit of Orochi's power to free from her evil side, which causes some side effects, as she turns into her Orochi self. Later, Raven finally confronts her father in a one and one duel, as who's the strongest demon in the world, with the Teen Titans, Medic, Tasumi, Winbee, Ryo, Robert Garcia, John, Robo, Kay the Bodyguard, and Johnstein watching. Movelist Special Moves *Shadow Raven: Raven fires a dark ball of magic at her opponent. *Empty Void: Raven summons a barrier of dark magic in front of herself, which absorbs any projectile sent at her. *Singularity: Using her telekinesis, Raven lifts her enemy into the air before slamming them back down to the ground. *Flight: Allows Raven to fly for a short period of time. *Azarath Metrion Zinthos: Raven pronnounces this spell as she fires a dark blast at her opponent. It can be charged. *Vortex Quall: Raven fires a vortex out of the ground to hit the opponents with vaccum effect. *Event Horizon: Only available in her Evil Side, Raven draws her opponent towards her with telekinesis before shoving them back with a palm thrust empowered by magic. *Dark Transmission: Only available in her Evil Side, Raven teleports in the image of a flock of ravens, reappearing in front of or behind her opponent. *Eye Blast: Only available in her Evil Side, Raven fires a laser beam from her eyes, just like Trigon does. *Demon Call: Only available in her Evil Side, Raven fires a vortex in from of him/her, then a demon flies upwards with a uppercut. Super Moves *Evil Side: Raven manifests the power of her Soul-Self while saying "Feel Trigon's might!", in which replaces and unlocks additional Special Moves for a limited amount of time. *Raven Clones: Raven says "It looks like I need my other sides for this..." and summons seven of her hidden selves. Raven's hidden selves, controlled by the computer, then assist Raven, controlled by the player, for 14 seconds. Hyper Attack *Deadly Sin: Raven teleports her opponent to a dark dimension where she summons three demons to attack her enemy. She then summons Trigon to attack by shooting burning rays from his eyes which takes the fight back to the original arena that the player started on. Misc. Intro *Raven appears in the form of a large raven and transforms into her humanoid form, then says, "You are a fool." Taunt *Raven's eyes glows, she raise her left arm and spokes "Darkness take you". Victory *Raven levitates into the air while a projection of a raven appears behind her while she says, "This is no game." Win Quotes *"And all shall bow before him." *"None of my other sides have the power we need...." *"Even with your help i cannot defeat him!" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stocking Rose vs. John Category:Unlockable